Life lessons and growing up
by Animalgurl33
Summary: This is a sequel to One Night Stand, i would reccommend reading that first. Anyway Becca and Rei are growing up and the family faces a whole new set of challanges...but not all of them are supernatural. The go through some dark family struggles as Kid learns what it means to be Death. Read the new challanges this family faces and new enemies that arise.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back! Thanks to everyone who supported me through the last chapter. I really hope this sequel turns out as well and is as well supported as the last one. I do not own soul eater. Well that's about it except I would also like to say that I may not be able to update as regularly because of college preparation and scholarship applications. I'm so excited to start this new chapter in my life and am so thankful for the people who have been there with me and supported me. And now I'm done rambling. Here's the story!

"Becca!" an excited voice yelled as the girl ran towards another small group of incoming students, leaving her mother and brother behind. Maka laughed and readjusted Rei as she walked toward the other parents near the registration table. She saw a few others that were in her graduating class and waved hello to them. She also saw some of her older students. She was teaching first and second year students. She waved at one of her best students as he showed around a small group of fresh young students.

"Maka, good to see you!" a low voice called out. Maka turned to see Marie and Stein with a boy about Rei's age standing next to them. The little boy was blonde with bright green eyes. Maka leaned down and spoke to the boy

"Hello there Elijah how are you?" Maka put down Rei and gently coaxed him to say hello to Elijah.  
"Good." he smiled shyly. Rei smiled and said hello to him too. Elijah was happy and cheerful like his mother, but fairly quiet like his father. Marie and Stein smiled at the little reaper who was now chatting happily with Elijah about the newest trick his daddy taught him. Marie knelt and held out her arms towards Rei

"Hey there sweetie! How about a hug for aunt Marie?" Rei smiled and readily complied. Other than aunt Liz and Patty aunt Marie his favorite. Stein chuckled at Elijah's pouting face.

"Here Elijah I didn't get a hug yet!" Maka pretended to pout. Elijah smiled and walked over to Maka who picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"We just came by to check out the incoming class. We'd better get going though, you know how Brenna gets when she wakes up to a babysitter..." Stein trailed off. Maka laughed, the little baby had her father's hair and eyes and her mother's temper. She was definitely a daddy's girl and hated it when her parents weren't there as soon as she woke up. Stein put his arm around Marie's waist as the two mothers exchanged children. They said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

Once Maka found Becca, finally, she dragged the young preteen to the registration table to finish paperwork and get her class schedule. She would find out her partner on the first day of school. Turning, Becca gasped. Maka immediately turned to see what was wrong and looked at Becca questioningly when she saw everything was in order.

"What is it?" Maka asked turning her attention back to the forms.

"Kenta..." Rei giggled as he observed his big sister.

"Shut-up!" Becca blushed.

"Becca! Don't tell your little brother to shut-up!" Maka scolded. She smiled as she snuck a peak at her daughter and saw her blushing and glancing toward the boy. Smiling mischievously, Maka turned and called out to his parents.

"Mom!" Becca gasped in embarrassment.

"Black Star, Tsubaki! It's great to see you guys again!" Maka gave them hugs as they approached the registration table as well.

"How are you Maka?" Tsubaki asked sweetly.

"Pretty good, Becca has been looking forward to this for months!" Maka smiled back. Becca rolled her eyes, why did mothers have to tell everyone about every detail of her life?

"Hey, hows registration going?" Black Star asked while eyeing the crowd of people.

"Not bad, just the usual huge amount of safety forms and waivers." Maka replied. While the adults made small talk Becca decided to wander over to Kenta and talk to him. His parents were murdered by Asura and the poor 5-year-old had hidden in his house for days before Black Star, patrolling for more keishin, found the little hungry and scared boy. Remembering his own past, he took the boy home and fed and cleaned him up. He stayed for a few days until social services had come to take him. Sadly the boy had no other family members and, confused and sad about why he had to leave the nice people, would end up in an orphanage. Black Star and Tsubaki only had to make eye contact to know that the boy would stay. They signed the paperwork then and there and officially adopted the little boy after deciding on the name Kenta. Kenta had dark, thick, curly, black hair, and bright blue eyes that contrasted with his pale olive skin and made him stand out. He had a strong jaw line and broad shoulders which made him seem older and, in Becca's opinion, extremely attractive to his female 12 and 13-year-old classmates.

"Hey Kenta!" Becca smiled brightly as she walked up to him.

"Hey. How are you?" Kenta replied politely. He was fairly quiet but once you got to know him he was a fun and loyal friend. Being a few months older than Becca, and because of his genes, he had a good 4 inches on Becca.

"I'm good...so what classes do you have?" Becca asked secretly hoping they had all the same classes. She dug out her schedule and handed it to him. He quickly scanned it and handed it back with a small smile.

"Hey looks like we have everything except intro to soul resonating together." Becca smiled happily, inside she was screaming in happiness, but responded cooly on the outside.

"Cool, I'm looking forward to starting!" She replied casually.

"Yeah me too!" he laughed. He glanced over and saw Rei staring quietly at them.

"Hey Rei." Kenta walked over towards their parents.

"Hello" Rei replied back. The little reaper continued to intelligently obverse the young preteens. After an awkward silence Maka stated it was time to go home.

"See ya Kenta!" Becca smiled, god she wanted to be his. He smiled back at her and said goodbye. Becca smiled and sighed as they walked toward home. It was a good day.

So how was it? This was kind of test chapter to see how it fares out there in the big bad world of fanfiction. Please review and let me know how it is!


	2. father-child bonding

Thanks to all who reviewed, even though it's only been a few hours, I felt as though I should probably update while I have the motivation :P I do not own soul eater or Twilight...or The Nightmare Before Christmas.. oh how I love that movie though... please review! I love getting feedback, it helps me update faster!

After dropping off Rei and Becca, Maka quickly told Kid she would be training with Serena briefly and would be back soon. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left. Kid looked back at the paperwork for the school. The floors in some of the training rooms needed redone as did some of the walls. He signed at the necessary places and turned to the next document. Sighing he checked his watch and realized he would have to start Rei's training session soon.

"Dad" a voice cautiously interrupted his musings. Kid turned and saw Becca standing in the doorway, hesitant that she was interrupting him. He smiled and ushered her into his office. She smiled aand walked towards his desk.

"What is it sweetie?" Kid gave her his full attention.

"Well...I was wondering...if maybe...you could teach me...Like you teach Rei." She mumbled nervously.

"Well..." He paused a moment figuring out the best way to word his answer "I would love to...but the things I teach Rei is part of reaper training..." He explained. He hated seeing her disappointed and he felt a pang of sadness as he watched her face fall in disappointment. She knew he spent a lot of time with Rei and felt left out.

"Oh...okay...I understand dad.." Just as she was about to leave he called to her. He recalled saying that same thing to his father many times growing up and vowed to never make his children go through that.

"Wait Becca...I can teach you some things about being a meister, give you a head start on things." Kid smiled at his daughter.

"Really?" Her face immediately lit up "That would be great! When can we start?" She asked, nearly bouncing in anticipation and excitement.

"Well.." Kid got up and stretched "How about tomorrow morning?" She nodded her head rapidly and ran up to hug Kid. He quickly swept her up and spun her around, both laughing as he did. Finally he sat her down and she tried putting her hair back in place. As he sat back down to start the paperwork for the death realm, hey even Death needs a contractor now and then, Becca made one more request.

"Can I make some popcorn? The Nightmare Before Christmas is on!" She said in excitement.

"Of course, just check on Rei first please. And maybe if I finish this in time I can watch some of it with you." Kid smiled. Becca nodded happily and left to go check on her little brother. Kid sighed again, upset he couldn't spend as much time with her as he did with Rei. It wasn't fair to her at all.

"How the hell did father ever get through all this?" He growled in frustration.

"Most of this is redundant and pointless...and boring." he added the last part under his breath. Sitting back, procrastinating having to read another 20 page legal document, he considered finding a good lawyer in limbo to use until he, or she, found the light. He would make a note of that and look into it. He quickly jotted down his thought on a sticky note and stuck it to the legal document. Getting up he heard the Halloweentown people singing the introduction as Jack Skelington made his appearance. He walked into the den and found Becca curled under her Twilight blanket with popcorn, and Rei curled under his black blanket with the traditional white skull logo on it. He plopped down in between them and stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"Dad don't it all!" Becca scolded. Rei quietly crawled into his father's lap and snuggled into his embrace. Becca maneuvered the bowl of popcorn and her blanket so she was comfortably using his lap as a pillow. He stroked her hair and enjoyed the moment of parent-child bonding. Life was good. He wouldn't give up being a father to these two wonderful children for anything in the world.

Maka panted as she and Serena tried to use their strongest attack, sound wave. Stein watched in interest. He was impressed they had so much progress in so little time, they had learned to resonate together very quickly. Serena's weapon form was a double-sided axe. The blades were silver while the handle was black with intricate dark purple markings. There were four holes on each blade, each getting smaller than one before. Each blade was also in the shape of an angel wing. In between the blades the handle came to a pointed arrow. All in all her weapon form matched her unique and spunky personality. Maka was about to unleash her attack when she felt it. The churning...the spinning. She felt her face grow pale.

"What's wrong Maka?" Serena asked through the bond.

"I think..." Maka swayed a bit and didn't finish her thought as she dropped Serena and ran a few feet away. Serena transformed back just in time to hear Maka getting sick. She grimaced, feeling bad her partner was sick.

"She okay? The last few sessions I've noticed her acting strangely." Stein commented, lighting up a cigarette.

"I've sensed something is off..." Serena didn't know what exactly it was though. Something was off...different.

"Ugh..." Maka came back wiping her mouth and holding her stomach.

"I thought you quit those for Marie and the kids." Maka said eager to get the staring off of her.

"I sneak one now and then." Stein took another long drag and in the silence he used his soul perception. Maka's aura was wrapped tightly around herself, like a barriar. He also noticed her soul pulsing now and then.

"Hmm.." He flicked his now unlit snub into the ground and stepped on it.

"I think that's enough for today. Maka you look terrible, you need to go home and rest." Stein calmly stated as he truned to walk away.

"But-!" Maka started protesting but was quickly cut off by Stein.

"Besides...I promised Elijah I would finish a puzzle with him and give him his bubble bath tonight." He put his hadns into his coat pocket and walked off, leaving the partners alone in silence.

"Sorry I ruined our training session." Maka mumbled as Serena started gathering her things.

"Oh it's okay Maka." Serena smiled at her. Serena's thigh high purple and black striped socks began to fall as she tugged them up again. Training and maintain your looks were hard things to balance...and fighting in knee-high boots with a miniskirt wasn't easy either.

"You probably caught the flu or something." Serena shrugged her bag onto her shoulders. Maka blushed and agreed before mumbling an excuse and quickly leaving. Serena watched her partners strange behavior and wondered what had gotten into her.

On the way home Maka patted her stomach. She wasn't getting any bigger really, at least not like she had with Rei.

"I'd better make another doctor's appointment to make sure everything is fine." Maka mumbled to herself. Since Kid had been so busy running the school, the death realm, and making time for family there hadn't been any alone time for the two of them.

'Hell we haven't even had sex in almost 2 and a half months!' Maka thought. She vowed she would tell him before the month was over. She rubbed her stomach wondering why things were different, and prayed that it wasn't anything bad or serious. She would love to have another child running around the house. Her family ws everything to her. She suddenly realized she reached the front door. Walking into the house she was greeted by a heartwarming scene. Kid looked up from the show and smiled. Maka quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. Rei was leaning against his left side with Kid's arm wrapped around him, and Becca was curled up in a ball with her head in his lap and his arm around her. Maka looked down and bit back a laugh. There was an empty bowl of popcorn on the floor, for some reason upside down, and kernels everywhere. Maka shook her head and smiled. Everything would turn out okay in the end she knew. As long as she had her loving and supporting husband and wonderful children, she would be happy and have a good, full life.

'Still' Maka thought as she sat on the couch next to Kid while putting Rei in her lap 'I can't shake this feeling...' Rei snuggled into her and Kid put his arm around her. For now everything was perfect.

So how was it? Lots of family fluff :D sorry it's still kinda short, it's past my normal bedtime lol. Please review, and I hope you liked it!


	3. Note

I am so sorry! I just wanted to let you all know I have NOT abandoned this story! This story has a lot of potential and I know exactly where I want it to go! Plan on a chapter update within the next week or so! Between college preparation and work I have had zero free time!


End file.
